The start of a new quest in Fili's version
by Merrythetallest
Summary: The start of the first quest for Fili and Kili. Fili's version. Hope you like it!


"Do you think my arrows are sharp enough," KIli asked.

"Dwalin helped you sharpen them, so of course they sharp enough," I answered looking around.

"I don't want to be the first ones to arrive," Kili said slowing his pace down.

"Balin and Dwalin left an hour or so ahead of us," I said, I put my arm around his shoulders,"Don't worry Kee everything is going to be fine."

He looked up at me and smiled. I took my arm off of him and adjusted my knives in my shirt.

"How are we going to find this place," he questioned.

"Gandalf said he left a sign on the door," I replied.

"You have too many knives. You know that right," Kili asked me.

"Too many knives to protect you and I with. Knowing how reckless you are I most likely will use all of them," I answered.

"It's not my fault. I have the spirit of uncle," Kili said.

"Uncle had the spirit like you yes, but that was when he was a teenager. Basically uncle is telling you that you are acting like a teenage prince," I told him.

We walked up a hill and stayed quiet for a couple of seconds.

"I wish Gimli came," Kili said.

"Gimli has five more years till he reaches adulthood," I told him looking up into the stars.

I looked at the next house which we came across. I looked out to see the shire below us.

"This must be it! Its the last house and it has a sign on the door," Kili said.

"Now remember Kili we must be on our best behavior, "I said opening the gate's door.

"I know Fee," he answered.

We walked up the steps and I rang the bell that was near the door. The door opened and there sat a strange looking hobbit in his pajamas. I smiled at him as Kili kept a straight face.

"Fili," I said.

"And Kili," my brother said.

We paused.

"At your service," we both said.

We both bowed to him like he was a king. We both stood up and got a good look at the hobbit.

"You must be Mr. Boggins," Kili said looking at the hobbit who seemed overwhelmed.

I kept my face in a smile. Mr Baggins, Kili, Mr. Baggins. I wanted to punch him so hard.

"No, you may not come in. You have the wrong house," the hobbit cried closing the door.

Kili stopped the door from closing and asked the hobbit," What?! Has it been canceled?"

"Nobody told us," I said looking at the both of them.

The confused hobbit answered," Can...! No, nothing's been canceled."

"Well that's a relief," Kili said letting himself in.

I followed him in. Mr. Baggins closed the door behind us. I turned around and handed him my swords and knives I had been carrying for hours and hours.

"Careful I just had them sharpened," I told him.

I emptied my jacket from every knife I had with me. I kept one though that my father had given me for my fifteenth birthday.

" It's nice, this place. Did you do it yourself," Kili asked looking around.

"Uh...no. It's been in the family for years," Bilbo answered as he held my knives looking at Kili.

Kili I guess forgot his manners and went over to a box and scrapped the stuff off the bottom of his boots. Bilbo now looked mad and not pleased at the sight of that.

"That's my mother's glory box, can you please not do that," he asked sounding annoyed.

I looked at Kili who looked at me and gave him a look which told him "really?"

Dwalin came in to the room and grabbed Kili's arm.

"Fili, Kíli, come on, give us a hand," Dwalin said.

"Mr. Dwalin," I heard Kili say.

I left the poor hobbit alone and followed them into the dining room.

" Let's shove this in the hole, or otherwise we'll never get everyone in," Balin told us.

I started helping Balin. I set down a couple of chairs and the hobbit came in.

"Eh...everyone? How many more are there going to be," questioned the hobbit.

A ring came from the door. The hobbit who was still holding onto my knives raced to the door. I heard him throw my knives down. I didn't want to look like I cared for them in front of Master Dwalin and Master Balin. I set a chair down and helped Kili push the table out, so that all the dwarves could fit. All of a sudden seven dwarves from my uncles company all walked in. There was noise all over the place.

"Fili, Kili, go find the ale," Bofur shouted over the noise.

Kili and I looked at each other. We smirked at each other and made our way to the pantry.

"Our first task," Kili said with a sparkle in his eye.

"Yes, now lets not disappoint them," I replied.

I opened every cupboard. Finally Kili decided to find the ale and he did. The hobbit was nowhere to be found. Kili took the barrel out and set it on the floor.I helped him move it to the dining room table. Gandalf was there ,counting all of the dwarves as we passed him. All of the dwarves filled their arms with food and set it out on the table for all to eat. I grabbed the mugs and we filled all of them up. Kili sat down to talk to the other dwarves. They were probably asking how adulthood felt and if he had any dwarf women in mind. I had found my wife and as soon as we took back the mountain we would get married. I looked at my hand which had a silver ring on it that she had given to me for safe travels.

"Oh, Adila. As soon as we take back our mountain I promise the best wedding and feast that will ever happen," I whispered to myself.

"Fili," someone shouted.

I turned around to find it was Kili. He looked at me strangely. I had not yet told him about Adila. We had met in secret and when Kili was off camping or something like that alone I would invite her for dinner. I didn't want to tell my brother because it would most likely kill him.

"I'm getting the ale poured into mugs, "I told him.

He shrugged his shoulders and continued talking to Ori. I turned around and poured the last mug of ale. Now to hand them all out.

"Come get your ale," I shouted.

I was almost swept away by the many dwarves who came running to get there ale. Only two mugs sat resting I was guessing one for Kili and I. Kili came to my side and grabbed his mug. I leaned against the wall and drank my ale. Kili stood next to me trying to study something.

"What's that," he asked pointing to my silver ring.

I coughed up the ale and it went back into the mug.

"This is eh... ring," I answered.

"What's it for Fee, I'm not stupi….you have a girlfriend," he shouted over the noise.

"What? No," I replied not looking him straight into the eyes.

"Fili, be truthful. I'm actually proud of you," he said smiling.

"Yes, I do have a girlfriend, but she isn't exactly a girlfriend," I replied.

"Then what is she? A pony," Kili asked in a serious manner.

"She is my fiancee. We are getting married when we take back the mountain of Erebor," I answered.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me this," he asked angrily.

"I didn't want you to be mad at me," I answered.

"Mad! I wouldn't be mad. This is something you can't keep away from your brother," he yelled at me.

He stomped away and I sighed sadly. All of the dwarves sat down at the table and were waiting for me. I sat down right next to Dori. Kili and I were right across from each other.

"Fili and Bofur go get us another ale," Dwalin ordered.

I went and collected empty mugs and filled them all up. It was noisy and loud with shouts, yells and tales from the dwarves. I decided the best way to get the ale around. I jumped up on the table and handed out the mugs of ale.

"Who wants an ale? Here you go," I shouted as I walked on the table. I passed around the ale as I was ordered to.

"Let me have another drink," Oin shouted.

I handed him a mug.

"Here you go," shouted Balin handing a dwarf another mug of ale.

I sat down in my chair next to Dori.

"Hey on the count of three! One! Two! Three," Bofur yelled.

Everyone put the tip of the mug to their mouths and drank away. I however, I felt a little sick and only drank half of it, Kili, who was a very fast dinker finished third. I sat watching them as they burped and we all laughed. Well all of them except for I. I didn't want to be rude and leave the dinner table so I stayed and watched them throw food around. I threw some of the bread and beef that was in front of me ,but I ate the rest. Kili looked like he was having a blast. I put on a fake smile to make sure the dwarves didn't notice I was upset. After dinner some of the dwarves started to cleanup. Kili ran to go help,but I caught him and dragged him to the family room.

"What," he asked in a whiny voice ready to light his pipe.

"I'm sorry, Kili. I just didn't want to tell you because it was going to be a surprise when we were crowned princes," I told him.

"Fili, it's okay. You're in love and love messes with your mind sometimes. I'm so excited for you ,Fili. I truly am," he explained to me.

He put his hand to my cheek.

"Your still my brother and there is no Kili without a Fili," he told me softly.

"Thank you, Kili. There is no Fili without a Kili," I replied.

We both smiled. The shouts of Mr. Baggins interrupted our brotherly love. We both looked at the hallway where Mr. Baggins and Gandalf stood talking.

"Let us show these dwarves what you and I can do," I said.

"Lets do it," he replied.

I looked at kili and we both went our separate ways towards the hall. I saw Ori walk up to Mr. Baggins.

"Excuse me ,I'm sorry to interrupt but what should I do with my plate," Ori asked Bilbo.

I entered the room.

"Here you go, Ori give it to me, "I said taking his plate.

I flung the plate at Kili who was behind Gandalf. He caught it and flung it into the kitchen where Bifur caught it. Other dwarves saw what we were doing and flung dishes at me. They seen Kili and I do it before and we were pretty good at it. Mother used to howl at us for doing that with her dishes, but it came in use when we were at parties. I flung dishes at Kili who caught them and tossed them.

"Excuse me, that's my mothers Westfarthing pottery, thats over a hundred years old," Mr. Baggins cried.

Bilbo was too uptight. I get that us dwarves weren't the best company to have around ,but we weren't going to break anything of his, we had been doing this for forty years. All of a sudden I heard a tune going made by the sounds of knives and forks.

"And…,and ca…can you not do that? You'll blunt them," Bilbo cried going into the dining room.

"ooh, d'you hear that ,lads? he says we'll blunt the knives," Bofur called.

This was the start of a song we knew since we were little. It helped with our manners. Who's ever house we were at we would put their name into the song.

"Blunt the knives, bend the forks," Kili sang.

He eyed me to sing the next part.

"Smash the bottles and burn the corks," I sang as I balanced a bowl on my elbows.

"Chip the glasses and crack the plates. That's what Bilbo Baggins hates. Cut the cloth and trail the fat!Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!Pour the milk on the pantry floor!Splash the wine on every door!Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl;Pound them up with a thumping pole;And when you've finished, if they are whole,Send them down the hall to roll!That's what Bilbo Baggins hates," all the dwarves sang.

We all laughed because we had finished all of his dishes and they were all neatly stacked.

"Look at his face," Kili laughed.

While the song was going on I had continued throwing dishes at Bifur who washed them. After all the dishes seemed clean I poured myself a new mug of ale to drink down my sore singing voice. Bilbo seemed amazed by our cleaning. We laughed and made fun of his face and reaction. All of a sudden there came a hard knock. It went silent.

"He is here," Gandalf said.

Kili looked at me. We knew Uncle the king under the mountain was waiting outside ,but what news does he bring. Kili followed Gandalf and Bilbo to the door. There Thorin entered.I followed KIli.

"Gandalf," he said in his ruler voice.

He entered with bows of appreciation.

"I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way ,twice," he said taking off his cloak.

He smiled at the sight of Kili and I standing there waiting for him.

"I wouldn't have found it at all, if it had not been that mark on the door," Thorin said.

Kili stepped back and smiled. I knew he was dying on the inside to jump out at uncle and hug him ,but you couldn't embarrass a king in front of his company.

"Mark? There's no mark on that door, it was painted a week ago," Bilbo cried.

" There is a mark, I've put it there myself. Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield," Gandalf told the hobbit.

He handed the cloak to Kili who stepped closer to him.

"So, this is the hobbit. Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting," Thorrin asked.

"Pardon me," questioned the confused hobbit.

Kili and I looked at each other. We smiled because this hobbit wasn't good at anything ,but keeping clean of his hobbit hole. Kili stood next to me.

"Axe or sword, what's your weapon of choice," Thorin asked looking at Bilbo seriously.

"Well, I do have some skill at conkers, if you must know. But I fail to see why that's relevant," Bilbo answered.

"I thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar," Thorin said in a smile.

We all laughed except for Gandalf. After we had a good laugh the dwarves took Thorin to the dining room. Kili and I were the last one's to the dining room ,so we were forced to sit furthest from our uncle. He noticed us and smiled at us again as to tell us that he was proud of us for being there. Bofur and Ori went to the pantry to pick out the rest of the good food that we hadn't thrown or eaten.

"Do you think that we are getting help from the Iron hills," Kili asked.

"I don't think so Kee. Uncle doesn't seem happy," I answered.

"He is never happy. He always stays stone cold and never smiles," Kili told me.

"True," I replied with a smile.

Kili touched my braided beard. He always wanted a beard ,but he hand not yet grown a full one like I did. He was envious of my beard and tended to touch mine like he wanted it or something. He had always been envious of me ,but I envied him because he was taller then me.

"When I get my beard I'm going to braid it with many beautiful gold beads," he told me.

"If you grow one like me," I joked.

He hit me on my shoulder as pay back. I was going to punch him ,but Thorin was given his meal.

"Thank the seven dwarven lords," Thorin said.

"Thank the three elvish lords. Thank the nine men lords," all of said together.

"A kings dinner," said Thorin.

He stabbed the tomato with his fork and ate it. That was the saying we had to say if we were in the presence of a king eating his dinner.

"Let us begin our quest now," Thorin said raising his mug of ale.

"Let us all," we shouted raising our mugs.

This was a vow of starting our quest as a company. The quest had begun to take our home back.

"This will not be our last quest together Fili ,but our first," Kili told me smiling.

"Let this begin our quest with a drink of ale and finish as princes under the mountain with a drink of ale, "I said.

I tipped the mug and the ale came running towards my mouth. The dull boldness of the ale hit my mouth.

"Let us begin," Kili said smiling.

"I promise brother. I will protect you on this quest and every quest we go onto together," I told him.

I put my arm over his shoulder. We were the princes of Erebor. Together we would take our home land back.


End file.
